Separation of spectral components from light beams composed of distinctly different frequencies, such as mixed beams resulting from second harmonic generation in laser beams, poses severe challenges to optical designers. Filters are unsuitable for high power applications, because of optical damage. Conventionally employed systems relying on selective reflection and/or diffraction are complex and require a multitude of elements which, in the aggregate, are bulky; in addition, they require critical alignment.